


Angel

by lupoaica



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupoaica/pseuds/lupoaica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren is transferred in to Charming P.D. after a slip up where her partner ends up dead in her arms in LA. Charming is a far cry from the city, but it's even deadlier when you're on the right side of the law and the town is influenced by the local MC club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Glancing over all the boxes, she sighed. Who would've thought that one person could horde so much junk in their life? She'd opened fifteen boxes over the weekend; kitchen, bedroom and bathroom – the essential rooms. The rest was going to take a little longer. Spring clean out whilst unpacking was her mission.

Her figurines and collectibles were all packed away into half a dozen boxes stacked in the living room; she was going to need a new cabinet out in the living room for them. Her bedroom was too small for one now.

She jumped up onto the kitchen counter and grabbed her bowl of Lucky Charms. The television was playing reruns of The Simpsons, she had no idea why she'd put them on but it was better than listening to Thor chomp away noisily at his dry food in the corner. The big lump had slept all night snoring away at the end of her bed, some damn guard dog he was meant to be.

He had the perfect appearance of a guard dog; Rottweiler complete with a chain collar and sharp teeth. Lauren had trained him well since she'd found him and the rest of his litter in a box in some alley dumpster one night on patrol five years back. When she'd first laid eyes on Thor, Lauren had fallen in love with the little drool bucket. He had a nice temperament but looked intimidating and should she have need given a simple command Thor would become her best defence next to her gun.

Lauren had trained and raised all six pups for the first six months of their lives; then found them good homes where she knew they wouldn't be mistreated.

Her only worry with Thor was him going stir crazy in this place whenever she went to work. Christ that was a nice and equally nervous thought. It was her first official day on the job with the Charming PD; she admittedly wasn't a fan of the uniform, her street clothes in Los Angeles had not given her away. This was like putting a target on her back.

The memory of three weeks ago was still fresh in her mind; Jacob's blood on her hands, his eyes glazed over and wheezing for his breath until the last gasp. The shouting from Vince, the sirens and lights all of it felt like a numb drone hanging there in her mind keeping her guilt fresh.

Her  _demotion_  as they'd called it; was the worst punishment they'd given next to completely kicking her out of the job. To be fair, she would've taken the option of being kicked out if it meant sparring herself of all the humiliation she had to live with on her sealed records - it wasn't just professional information tucked tightly away in those files, no there was private stuff there she didn't want outed to anyone else. Knowing it was on record made her all the more antsy about it.

Transfer meant moving her entire life, meant she had to try and make a new one in a completely new town. She could have found another job, maybe taking up painting or singing. Pipe dreams. This was real. This was solid - or as solid as she could now get.

Thor whined, pulling her from her thoughts as he nudged her leg and she sighed. With a smile, Lauren slipped off the bench and dumped what was left of her Lucky Charms into his dish. "Ain't as hungry as I thought I was, bud."

Her stomach was a bundle of nerves. This town was small, there were no franchise chains on a single corner; no Starbucks, no McDonalds not even a Walmart could be found. It was impressive how the place had stayed closed off from big business over the years but also a little curious. Progress came, one way or another, and yet this place was closed off to it all - it was nice admittedly.

The town was cozy and peaceful to wake up in. She hadn't woken up to the sounds of car horns blaring down on the street from her house. The air was fresh and everything seemed relaxed around the place.

Lauren didn't really know what to expect for her first day on the job; probably the mundane task of checking cars on the streets weren't over the parking meter time. She prayed to god she didn't get that job of all jobs.

Hopefully the town lived up to its name.

Stripping out of her pyjamas as she headed down the hall, she grimaced as she looked over the tan uniform she was going to have to wear. She thankfully was allowed to wear her old boots so that'd been a bit of a relief.

This was going to have to work, what other choice did she have presently? It was Charming or bust.

How did things go so far to hell in such a short time?

Scratch that, she knew the answer to that question already, unfortunately and it had all boiled down to a guy and government suits.

Chief Wayne Unser had sounded nice enough on the phone when she and her supervisor in LA had talked to him but it could've all been just an act to please the bigger department boys. Grabbing her gear, she tried to smile as Thor came bounding in and jumped up on the bed. "Here's to a fresh start."

* * *

Lauren Madden; twenty-nine, pretty little blond thing with blue eyes that Wayne knew took in and evaluated everything round her the minute she stepped into a room. The girl was notorious apparently for having a nasty right arm and a temper that didn't match the girl next door appearance.

And here she was - the newest addition to the deputy ranks of the Charming Police Department.

Unser knew from the moment she walked into his precinct that she was going to be one hell of a handful. Admittedly her transfer had been a welcome relief as he thought back on the past few days. Losing Donna Winston in that drive by had left the town, Sons of Anarchy included, shaken and on edge. He was going to need whatever help he could get. Things weren't right in Charming and unfortunately he knew things were only just beginning to boil to the surface.

Hale was quieter these days about his objections towards Unser's activity with the Sons of Anarchy. He'd learned his lesson; don't crawl into bed with the ATF.

With Bobby still locked away in Stockton until he was cleared for release there wasn't much the Sons could do for him but behave and not stir anything major up that'd give that ATF bitch Stahl a chance to keep him under further lock and key.

He was somewhat grateful that Lauren was a warm addition. She'd strode in that morning with a soft smile and given him her full attention; stood straight and just waited to be told what to do. Both Ashley and Lauren hit it off like wildfire within five minutes of meeting one another; the two women didn't seem to mind they were the only females in the precinct – Ashley had always been right at home among the boys and it seemed Lauren had been in a similar situation in LA.

She was pleasant to everyone she was introduced to; Hale was exceptionally nice to her and Wayne hadn't missed the way he'd almost scrambled out of his chair to stand when he'd laid eyes on her. This might prove to be a problem. Wayne had never understood why the kid didn't have a girl yet. He was good at his job, he lived in a nice place and he came from an old family.

It could spell disaster for the office but something told Wayne he wasn't going to need to reinforce the no dating between squad members. By the way Lauren just smiled and introduced herself before moving on, she wasn't looking to pop up on anyone's radar. That was the last thing he needed.

Lauren had set up a desk near his office for the time being; complete with these strange little bobble-heads she'd called Pop Vinyls in the form of little comic book and movie characters she apparently liked. He knew the demotion had to have been a bad blow to her, he'd heard from her former chief that she was good at her job; things just didn't work out in her favour that night.

Looking back over the whole situation Unser decided to see how she could hold her own against his other boys. They were bound to run into her at some point. It would be better if he could give her an advanced heads up on them; didn't need them intimidating her into running off.

"Madden," he said, heading by her desk. Her head ducked up and she smiled. "You're with me." She nodded, grabbed her jacket and followed him without hesitation.

She fell into step beside him. "Where are we going, Chief?"

He glanced at her as they pushed through the main doors of the station and headed for his patrol car. "Got some business to take care of, figured it'd be good to introduce you to some more of the _townsfolk_."

* * *

Sitting in the squad car with Wayne was not as uncomfortable as she'd have expected. He was a pretty chill chief towards his squad, he could crack a mean joke here and there too and he didn't push for information on LA which she was kind of grateful for. He just let her settle. Like he'd let her put little Pop Vinyls across her desk and not even told her to chuck them in the bin, they had no place on an officer's desk. No, he'd just smiled at her as she pointed out each one in turn and set what ones were bobble-heads bobbling.

"Getting settled in the new place, alright?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's small but the yard is a fair size so least Thor has some space to run around now. It's quiet too, not like the big city. Being born and bred in the city, you kind of get use to the noise don't think much of it and then you come to a place like this. Waking up the last few mornings has been so surreal. I feel like I'd hear a pin drop down the hall. It's kind of nice."

He chuckled. Charming was quiet, when there wasn't shit stirring beneath the surface, He only prayed that the shit died down after everything that had happened over the past few months. He didn't need to have Clay and Hale breathing down his neck again.

They were as bad as each other.

Hale didn't realize Clay kept the drugs and prostitution out of the town and Clay didn't think Hale was going to make a worthwhile Chief come the time he was finally able to step down.

"So aside from the Funtown place I saw is there much to do around here or is it kind of make your own little fun projects?" she asked and he had to smile at her. She was quick.

"Funtown is okay. Had some trouble there a few weeks back, keep your eyes open if you go there but it's a decent day out for the folk here – we ain't got much in the way of clubs and all that stuff–"

"I noticed. This place feels like it's been kept back in time. It is a nice relief. Don't see places like this these days littered everywhere. Get tired of all those bouncing clubs and busy LA streets to be honest," she interjected.

He nodded and hit the indicator to pull into Teller-Morrow Auto. She leaned forward a little as her eyes landed on the massive line-up of bikes and Unser hoped that this didn't turn her off Charming five minutes into meeting the real locals.

She let out a low whistle. "Wow, never would've thought this place would be biker central," she teased, smiling at him as he pulled into an empty spot on the lot. "So this is the other half of Charming you wanted to introduce me too?"

"Didn't want ya getting off on the wrong foot with them, darlin'," he admitted, "they can be a bit of a handful."

She gave him half a smile as though she knew how much of a handful a group of grown men riding Harleys and packing guns could be as she unbuckled her belt before climbing out of the car. Not that she'd tell Unser that bit of information.

* * *

Chibs cursed from where he, Happy, Tig, Juice and Kozik were all leaning over the hood of a station wagon. Piece of shit still wasn't running right. He'd have given the job to the prospect had they not needed to get it fixed before this afternoon.

"Maybe we should let Tiggy sweet talk it into purring like a kitten?" Kozik jeered which earned a round of laughter, and a rather crude fuck your mother from Tig, as they called it quits on the piece of crap for a break.

Heading out the door of the garage, all grabbing smokes and beers from the cooler sitting by the door, they were halfway across the lot when a patrol car pulled in. "Aye, Christ what now?" Chibs swore as Unser climbed out of car. "Juicy boy, get Clay and the boys."

He heard Tig clap his hands together and chuckle devilishly suddenly and glanced at the Sgt. At Arms wondering what had him so attentive.

Glancing back to the patrol car, Chibs saw it, or more accurately, saw her.

Climbing out of the front passenger seat was a blonde; a very new to town, pretty blonde. "Wonder if she's a present, for being so good and all?" Tig asked playfully, shaking Chibs by the shoulders. Chibs had to chuckle while Happy leered openly and Kozik set his smile to charm. They were like a pack of wild dogs, they'd all been laid last night and here they were ready to jump a woman who didn't have half her clothes already strategically off and everything on display. He was glad to see Tig had gotten back some of his sleazy humour. Since Donna's accident days before, the Sergeant hadn't been himself – everyone was shaken. First they had thought Opie had turned rat, then they had Bobby stuck in lock up and now Jax was acting weird - he still hadn't brought up the night in the witness protection lockdown house. He wanted to know what was going on but he knew there was very little chance of him getting a straight answer out of anybody. Even Happy had commented about wondering what the hell was wrong. Everything had gone so ass over head of late.

As they approached, Chibs let his eyes take a path down the girl's appearance. She wasn't tall, even with a pair of heels on she'd be shorter than Gemma he didn't doubt and the uniform was unflattering on her to say the least; it look bulky on her and sat high on her waist. Her face was pretty though, total girl next door vibe but by the way her eyes were scoping them out as much as they were her, he had a feeling she was hardly as good as she looked.

"Tigger's wondering if you brought him a present for being a good boy lately," he joked to Unser as the Chief stopped before them and the girl not far from his back.

She scoffed and muttered something. Chibs cracked a smile.

"What was that?" The growl had come from Happy who was standing close to Chibs' back.

Her eyes widened a little, clearly taken back by Hap's abrupt response. She glanced at Unser who just shrugged a little giving her a grimace.

"I said, do I look like some biker slut?"

Score one for the little blonde. Happy's lips curled up into a smirk and Chibs' could see the way she took a slight step back from them. Of course Hap would freak her out without hesitation. "Take off the uniform and we'll take a look at the merchandise doll," he growled back and her eyes narrowed but whatever retort that was coming got stopped by Tig.

"Got guts, kid. Maybe you wanna play handcuffs with me instead?" Her smile flattered and Chibs cracked a small grin. "I got a few sets back in my room. Don't gotta use your ones, I got nice pink fluffy ones."

By the way her eyes bugged and her mouth dropped she hadn't been expecting that to come out of him. God love Tig and his screwed up thoughts. Tig's cackle became a howl of laughter and Chibs had to smirk at the feisty little blonde.

"Firstly, it wouldn't be me wearing the cuffs out of us, old man and secondly, when I do put you in cuffs it'll be to throw your smart fucking ass in a cell," she shot back, folding her arms across her chest.

Silence settled over the group as Tig sneered back at her before nodding.

"I like you, doll. But call me an old man again, I'll bend ya over my knee. I'm Tig."

He held a hand out to her and perhaps had it been anyone else to offer, she might have taken it but by the look on her face, she was much smarter than Tig expected. "I'm not shaking your hand. I got no idea where it's been or if I'll get my hand back should I offer it over."

Everyone laughed. Even Unser chuckled. She was definitely smart and Tig looked a little more like a kicked puppy as he dropped his hand.

"Quick witted lass, ain't ya?" Chibs remarked and she finally glanced his way for the first time in the past five minutes.

Mother of Christ. If Tig had blue eyes, than the ones watching him now belonged on his brother's kid. They were softer than Tig's though, hadn't seen or done not even a quarter of the shit Tig had and so they were more innocent. She offered him a smile and he felt his heart pound faster in his chest. What the bloody hell was wrong with him? He wasn't some fucking school boy seeing a hot girl for the first time. Christ, he needed to get laid more than he already was if the smile of a pretty girl in uniform did this to his chest.

Her smile though, was a little awkward, like she didn't genuinely offer smiles round all that much. "When it counts."

Oh yes, this would be interesting.

The boys swung round as the clubhouse door opened and the rest of the club came strutting out to meet Unser and his new little deputy.

* * *

Sitting in her patrol car that night, Lauren couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory of the Sons of Anarchy MC boys this morning. Bunch of overgrown, perverted children – eager lot too she had to admit. She hadn't gotten many of their names though, Unser had needed to talk to them so she'd headed straight back to the car and waited.

The bald one with the intense gaze had been a little unnerving; his voice was so deep and gruff. She got the chills just remembering it. Unser had said his name was Happy... She hoped that was a nickname and not his birth name.

Tig; tall, broad shouldered and wiry, curly dark hair – he was a little unstable by what she could tell. He was funny though, in an odd, sleazy way. She had no doubt that he would one of those guys who'd quite literally leave her handcuffed to a bed if she gave him the chance. Not that she would give him the chance.

The big blonde guy with the Jen tattoo on the side of his neck hadn't said much, but he wasn't half bad looking, though she gathered whoever the  _Jen_  was he had gotten branded for had claim on him.

It was the one with shaggy dark hair and the facial scars that had left more of an impression and he'd barely spoken to her. The scars had been a little intimidating upon first glance. How did anyone get a Glasgow smile like that? Where was he from? He did have an accent. She hadn't heard enough from him to pick up its exact whereabouts but Scottish most likely, she gathered, or Irish.

As they'd left, once Unser had finished whatever business he'd had with them, she'd quickly put two and two together. "They're the reason there is no big businesses and franchise in Charming." He hadn't verbally answered. He'd just nodded and they hadn't said anything else for the rest of the drive back to the precinct.

Being privy to that was a bit of a boost in her confidence and trust towards the Chief but also left her conflicted. He was a police officer and he was ally to an outlaw MC. So maybe Charming had more secrets than she'd suspected.

Night patrol.

Of course she was the newbie who'd get put on duty for this. Driving down the streets and outskirts of the city was a mundane task. Everyone was in bed by now in this little town; everyone bare for the MC - she'd driven past the Teller-Morrow lot to find the place packed full of bodies partying earlier.

It was so boring.

Least if she and Jacob had been on night patrol in LA they'd have at least been able to get some entertainment out of the streetwalkers and turn a few of the hookers in for the night. Turning onto one of the back highways that led out of town, she turned the radio down low.

It was hardly going to be of any use unless something interesting came up and she honestly doubted that at twelve at night, in sleepy little Charming, something would.

Lauren, so deep in thought, wasn't paying attention to the road and therefore didn't see the car came up behind her out of nowhere; its headlights jumped to life so suddenly she was startled back to the present by the high beams blinding her through the mirrors.

Assholes could go round her if they were in such a hurry. She had no inclination to deal with some road rage punk. Deciding not to worry so much, she settled back and just waited for them to fly round her.

It never came. Brows furrowing, she glanced into the rear view mirror and grew a little worried by how close they were sitting to the back of the patrol car. Years of driving in the city had gotten her use to the near misses with idiot drivers but this left her with an uncomfortable tug in her belly.

She made to pull off the road and let them pass by but as she started to turn the wheel, they accelerated that finally couple of feet and clipped the right backend of the car.

Lauren slammed on the brakes, her heart dropping into her stomach as her eyes took in the unavoidable trees that framed the stretch of road. The front of the car hit two trees and launched Laruen forward with a violent jerk as her stomach and torso were held fast and likely saved her from being thrown through the windscreen.

What felt like an eternity, lasted only a few moments as Lauren sat almost in a catatonic state unable to process the situation – She was alive?

Holy shit!

Her breath expelled in a large gush as the world came crashing back down to her.

Her hands shook violently as she struggled to unclip her seat belt and scramble out of the car. She collapsed down onto her hands and knees, retching onto the cool grass beneath her. Oh god, she was definitely alive.

Glancing up, she saw lights disappearing into the distance. "Assholes!" she shouted out hoarsely before coughing up more bile.

With a groan she pushed herself up onto shaky feet and turned to face the damage. So much for nothing going down on her first shift, this was ridiculous. The damage to the front of the patrol car was bad. "Fucking peaches and cream."

What was she meant to do? She was five minutes out of town and she wasn't particularly fond of walking back to town in the dark, even with a torch to help her.

Leaning into the car, she grabbed her bag from the passenger seat and dug through it to retrieve her phone.

She felt dizzy and decided to open the back door and park her arse on the edge of the back seat as she fumbled with her phone.

The sudden low rumble that pierced her hearing startled her enough to make her straighten up and almost collapse as her head spun. There was one brief paralysing moment of horror at the thought of who would be on those bikes.

They rode past and she managed to catch the top rocker on the back of one.

They were Sons of Anarchy.

She wondered if maybe they'd help her. Seeing the bikes slow and turn, she felt a small bit of joy race through her. Least she didn't have to call in for one of the other deputies to come and get her.

The lead bike pulled up before her and the rider killed the engine. When its rider pulled his helmet off she was surprised to find the Son with the facial scars staring back at her.

"Bit late for hitch-hiking, Angel," he teased lightly with an easy smile.

Lauren had to chuckle a little and then reach back to kick the side of the patrol car. "Not my idea. Some asshole clipped the back of the car and I ended up saying hello to the trees."

He nodded while putting the kickstand down on his bike and straightening to his feet. He stepped round her and crouched near the front of the car, inspecting the damage. He ran a hand along the front of the car leading to the major damage. Her eyes followed his hand, watching as it curved over the side, she felt something low in her belly warm as she thought about how that hand might feel running up along her side like that right now.

She almost blanched. She had to have hit her head at some point to be thinking about  _that_ right now, about  _him_.

"I'll call Hap. He'll be a little pissed bout getting pulled away from his sweetbutt but we'll get it to the garage so it can get checked out first thing in the morning," he remarked, glancing up at her.

Lauren offered him the smallest of a smile. "Thank you so much," she said quietly.

He nodded, straightening up and heading back to her. "Sack, make the call to Hap."

She was a little confused by the names but figured the little ginger haired guy sitting on the other Harley had to be  _Sack_. "Sure thing."

He set about doing what he was told and the closer Son eased himself down onto the seat of his Harley; pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one. "So Angel, get a look at the plates on your attacker?"

Her head snapped round, blushing a little at the endearing nickname so easily given to her, a name she hadn't been called in years, and she groaned at the sharp pain that shot up her neck. She grabbed at the spot and startled when a pair of warm hands settled round her neck and she was looking up into the very close, stern and concerned face of her scarred rescuer. Strong fingers dug into the back of her neck and a soft groan left her lips.

"That hurt, darlin'?" he asked quietly round his smoke.

She winced as he pressed his fingers deeper but god as one hand slid up her neck and across the back of her skull she fought not to moan at the nice sensation of his fingers pressing into her skull trying to find any bump most likely. "Yeah, a little," she murmured. Here he was assessing her for damage and she was getting hot and bothered by it. Inwardly she felt mortified with herself.

"Good thing your attackers didn't do anymore damage, sweetheart," he told her, smiling at her before pulling back a little and taking the smoke from between his lips. "So did you catch the plates?"

Her brain registered two words among that sentence; sweetheart and attackers. What was with all the names of endearment from the guy? It wasn't necessarily a bad thing as rolling off his tongue with that accent of his was kind of attractive.

Then attackers came to the forefront; she left attackers behind in LA. She came here for the low crime rate so she could pass through her demotion without much trouble.

Lauren sighed heavily. "No. Sorry, they came up fast; high beams on. I went to pull off so they could go round me and then they clipped me." He nodded while taking a drag on his smoke. "I'm Lauren by the way."

He glanced at her and she smiled a little. "Chibs."

Her smile dropped.

What in the – She just nodded, rather than voicing her question aloud. Had to be a nickname; yes, had to be a nickname. She remembered that MCs gave their members individual nicknames to dissociate themselves from their normal lives or something along those lines?

"Thank you, Chibs."

"Ain't no problem, Angel. Wouldn't leave a pretty face stranded in the middle of the night."


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren took up a place in the back seat of her patrol car, keeping her phone close and her bag tucked right in her lap. Chibs had told her to stay awake in the event she'd gotten a concussion. She was beginning to think her rescuer was some sort of doctor by the way he kept coming over and checking her head and flashing a small torch in her eyes. And what was with her and his hands? Each time his hands touched her to check for anymore lumps or tender points, she'd get a warm feeling in her belly and it'd take all her focus not to make a noise.

She really was in bad need for a good lay. That was all Lauren could put it down to. Sex hadn't been a constant in her previous relationship in the last few months of it. He'd turned to other women and she'd turned to her job.

While that might have been the case, she hardly needed to start idealising a member of the local motorcycle as a candidate for a good lay partner. Nice butt, he most definitely had and the accent was a good tip to the scales of getting her attention right from the get go.

She heaved a shaky sigh; things weren't off to the greatest of starts. Part of her mind was whining that bad luck just kept following her while another part told her whiny arse to harden the fuck up - that the accident was merely that, an accident caused by a jerk country hick driver.

Glancing across, Lauren spied the younger kid with a prospect patch on the back of his kutte and no top rocker of the Sons smoking and shifting his attention from Chibs to her as though unable to keep himself focused for long.

The accented, strong-handed hero in leather in question, Chibs, was leaning on the boot of the patrol car now, smoking his third cigarette. He hadn't spoken since she'd voiced her thanks but it was a comfortable silence.

"Sorry bout the wait, Hap probably decided to finish getting off before heading out here."

Lauren crinkled her nose in disgust but figured she really couldn't do much but just wait. She appreciated the quick help either way even if it came in the form of a post-sex sated biker with a flatbed.

The damage was done, now they were coming to clean up. She was kind of glad it had been Chibs who'd driven past. She dreaded the idea that would have resulted of this scenario had it been that Tig guy who had come back to check on her.

She couldn't decide now though whether letting them help her was such a good idea and that she should've just told Unser over the phone to send someone out to pick her up and they'd tow the car from whichever road she was on in the morning. Only she didn't want said help to be in the form of Hale - he was nice and all but she couldn't stand the idea of sitting in a car alongside of him.

Poor Unser, he had pitched a fit the moment she'd gotten hold of him over the phone.

She'd pulled the phone from her ear and glanced round at Chibs' to find him smirking though trying not to appear as though he was paying attention.

Sighing, she rolled her head on her shoulders. "Thanks again for this, I'll pay your friend back for having to come out here so late."

He snorted a little. "Happy would expect a blow-job as thanks but I doubt you'd be up for that, Angel."

She guffawed and then glanced at the pair of headlights coming down the road towards them. Seriously? A blow-job for coming out to get her car? Man, she felt her head start to ache at the idea of putting up with more bikers. They were so sexist. Not every woman wanted to crawl onto their bike, or into bed with them - so willingly.

Chibs flicked his smoke off to his side as the flatbed pulled up. Happy climbed out, looking less than pleased when Kozik crawled out of the other side of the truck.

Surrounded by bikers. She wanted to sink into the ground. Bloody hell she felt so embarrassed that a motley crew of bikers had come to her rescue in the middle of the night.

Pushing herself up from the patrol car back seat, she cradled her bag to her chest and back peddled into the boot of the car as the intense bald Son known as Happy strode toward her and demanded the keys. She held them out and tried so hard not to flinch as he snatched the keys from her.

Keep out of that one's way.

The blond guy with the neck tattoo who'd come along wasn't so bad to smile at, he had this cheesy, overrated smile that seemed so weird on him but she knew given the chance he'd probably flirt her brains out two ways from Sunday when he figured it out that she wasn't gonna drag him into a room and let him do her.

No matter what they said she knew these guys weren't hard up for girls to crawl into bed with; she'd seen half a dozen girls hanging round the Teller-Morrow lot earlier that morning.

She knew she was just something new and different.

Keeping well out of the way, she watched as the boys managed to load the car onto the flatbed and then they were gone; quick as they came. Though not before Kozik, as she'd asked Chibs his name, gave her a suggestive wink before they disappeared.

"Chibs, I'm gonna head back to the clubhouse." The little sandy blond guy left trailing after the flatbed and Lauren realised she had only one way of getting home. And he was striding back to his bike.

Her eyes slipped down his back to where his butt was. It wasn't that bad of an arse, even in those baggy jeans and the dark, on a guy his age.

She caught herself, realised she was checking out a biker and just managed to get her mortification under control as he straddled his bike and held out his helmet to her. Lauren wanted to smack herself senseless. What was it with her and men with leather vests?

"Com on, Angel. You ever been on one before?"

Lauren wanted to say that she had but didn't really feel up for what kind of questions he might have regarding just how and so she didn't answer him just approached and took hold of the offered helmet.

Sliding it on, she pulled a face as it slipped a little and earned a chuckle from the biker as he knocked it back on her head by the front. He twisted and raised up to tighten the chin strap before patting the top of her head.

It was so surreal.

She used the pegs to scramble onto the back of the biker; it was wide and she settled down awkwardly behind the biker, draping her bag over her head and propping it along her back.

Grabbing fistfuls of the leather on his sides she wiggled down closer to him and leaned into his back. She didn't fail to miss there was no proper bitch seat and that leaning back wasn't exactly going to be an option unless she felt like eating pavement.

He was warm. She propped her legs up along his. "Don't got cooties, Angel," he teased over his shoulder as she got herself settled.

She swallowed a little and released the leather on his sides. Her fingers grazed along his sides and down across his belly as she joined her hands, pulling her significantly closer to his back.

He was definitely warm and oh so nice to cuddle up against on the bike. Chibs kicked the engine to life, letting it purr. God, the bike sounded gorgeous. She missed the sound of a bike around her and the rumble beneath her body.

"House?" he called over the sound of his bike. Lauren didn't know whether giving him her home address was the wisest of ideas but honestly she wasn't up for the walk from the precinct to home at one in the morning.

"Number seven, Alcade Drive."

* * *

Finding the pretty little officer stranded on the side of the road was pot luck in Chibs' opinion. He and the prospect had to miss the party to go and check on the warehouse to make sure everything was good after Juice had picked up on the security alarm sending his phone apeshit. Chibs had volunteered and then dragged Half-Sack along with him just for back-up.

The parties were all well and good but sometimes he got burned out and since Donna's death, Bobby in prison and Opie Nomad for a while he just didn't feel up to burying himself in beer and pussy while the club was in disarray.

Seeing the car front buried into two trees, he signalled Sack to turn round. Chibs didn't miss the look of surprise and maybe even a little fear in her eyes when they'd pulled up but he'd give her credit, she was trying to put on a brave front.

It was like watching a little bitch defend herself. Kind of cute in a strange way, knowing that a temper lay underneath the calm surface she had up but he wasn't a creeper and he had no intention of taking advantage of the girl on the side of the road when her car was a wreck and she was all alone.

She didn't say much. He didn't hold it against her - what could a copper and biker really say to one another that didn't involve him being read his rights and him cursing her ancestors?

Okay, so maybe that was a little over the top but somewhat true. She was a cop. He was an outlaw.

That and asking about the weather would have given him the urge to pull out his gun and shoot himself at broaching such a topic with any female under the age bracket of forty.

The damage to the car was bad - probably be written off come morning and the boys got a decent look at it. Once Sack had shifted away to dial the garage he sat his arse back down on his bike and pulled out a cigarette. He would've offered her one, even just to settle her nerves but he opted not to, figuring a pretty, upstanding thing like her wouldn't smoke.

He knew Happy was gonna take a while. If Emily couldn't have him, she'd move onto Happy and push just the right buttons on the Tacoma killer to get what she wanted for the night.

"So Angel, get a look at the plates on your attacker?" Because Chibs knew better than to think it was just a random accident. No way anyone would accidentally clip the back of a cop car and drive off. Watching her head snap round to meet his gaze, he could see the workings of red colour in her cheeks. Christ, he'd made her blush just by calling her an angel.

Maybe Tig had been right after her and Unser had left; she probably was the female version of Hale they were now stuck with. He didn't think a transferring officer would be so naive though, surely Charming was dull and boring compared to the city. Least, he hoped that's how it went for her sake and the clubs.

Seeing the pained look on her face and the way she clutched at her neck when turning it, Chibs decided it was probably time to play the medic and make sure he wasn't going to have an unconscious female on his hands in the next ten minutes.

When his fingers settled on her neck and her head snapped up to meet his, he became suddenly very well aware of how close she was and how short she truly was. Her face was level with his chest - barely. He wondered how she'd look decked out in six inches bitch heels in that very second, boosting her height and giving her a nice curve to her arse like heels did to a woman's figure.

He focused his attention on her neck though, digging his fingers into where hers had been. She groaned. Not loud but enough that he heard it. Chibs wondered if he did that again, would she lean into him and make that sound again.

Pushing the query aside, and deciding that he really might need to make use of a Crow Eater tonight when he got back, Chibs moved his fingers up into her hair, pressing into her scalp to try and feel for any bumps that might lead to a concussion.

She was in the perfect place for kissing in that moment but Chibs asked her if it hurt.

Her affirmative gave him what he needed. Concussion may be likely - just keep the lass awake and alert.

He was glad that whoever had hit her hadn't stayed and done worse to her physically. Her first day on the job and the poor girl was already in a sticky situation. Now, if she could give him the plates on said vehicle in question he could forward on a message to the assholes who'd hit and run a member of the Charming Police Department.

She didn't get them. Ah well, he figured getting Juice to do some of his hacker and geek shit on the wreck of her patrol car might pay off for and give them something.

Then she gave him her name.

Lauren.

It wasn't an interesting name, not weird or overly crazy, but it suited her. It felt like any other name wouldn't sit right with her when he looked at her.

He could tell the moment he gave her his name; Chibs, that she was a little taken back and tired to hide it. So she knew the meaning. Well, thankfully she wasn't a dumb blonde and didn't press with the usual questions of; Why Chibs or Is that your real name?

No, judging by her interaction with them this morning and then now, she had dealt with a motorcycle club previously - to what extent would be interesting to know. Maybe they brought her in to help ATF try and bring them down without much suspicion.

His guard went up then. Chibs hated to think that the girl in front of him had anything to do with the ATF and that she wasn't in bed with them. He'd have to try and get her last name somehow and get Juice to run background on her. Unser had been smart this morning; not giving them her name.

* * *

By the time Happy and Kozik arrived, Chibs was onto his third smoke and still lingering on his thoughts about whether this little officer could be tied to the ATF in some way, much as he didn't want to go down that track, his mind was set on just that.

He tried so hard not to laugh at Happy's abrupt and straight in your face way as he demanded the keys off Lauren. Poor kid was probably regretting telling Unser to not send anyone that it was all under control right about now.

Kozik had admitted to having a fantasy of screwing a little cop in uniform, whether she really was one or just wearing one of those tacky sex shop police outfits and Chibs could see his brothers slimy charm the moment he made eyes with Lauren for the second time that day.

He was Tacoma based, he had ample Crow-Eaters waiting on him back at the garage no doubt. Chibs didn't need to see Koz pushing up hard on the new deputy. They were meant to be keeping low profiles and the last thing they needed was something one night-standing a girl who could throw them in a cage and no doubt find a reason to hold them in one.

Chibs was grateful when they finally got the wreck of a car up onto the flatbed and secured it down and found it was already quarter to twelve. Sack left with the boys and Chibs headed for his bike.

Giving this girl a ride home would be interesting. He didn't have need of a bitch seat, didn't really want one but he also knew how girls could react to climbing onto a bike and so he turned to face her, finding her still standing near where the car had been smashed and spoke: "Come on, Angel. You ever been on one before?"

She didn't verbally answer him however he took it as a good sign that she willingly walked to him and plucked the helmet from his hand. He chuckled, trying so hard not to laugh as the helmet slid forward and over her eyes and down the bridge of her nose. He knocked it back before adjusting the chin strap to make it safer for her.

Once he was settled, she set her hand on his shoulder and scrambled on behind him. He knew then that she was going to eat the pavement five minutes into the drive if she sat back like she was, hands fists into the sides of his kutte.

Her legs were propped up parallel to his and Chibs had an urge to see what they'd look like in shorts, thighs out on display but he wanted to feel her pressed up against him.

One comment about cooties and Chibs found his idea might have backfired a little. She scooted right in against him and wrapped her hand low and tight round his belly, her fingers had ghosted his side and downright almost made him twitch at the ticklish feeling.

Her body pressed fully to his and Chibs knew his idea was both brilliant and foolish all at once. She felt good; chest pushed into his back, her whole body wrapped round him, using him for a lifeline.

This was gonna be the longest short drive he ever took that he could recall. Kicking the engine to life, he asked for her address over the roar of his bike.

_Number seven, Alcade Drive._

He knew where that was and with that address burned into his brain, Chibs started off down the stretch of road and back into Charming.


	3. Chapter 3

Pelican Bay supermax was designed for some of the worst criminals in the world; serial killers, rapists, drug lords and cop killers. Sending a man here, well – it was a way to break men. Isolation could destroy the mind, make them hallucinate, depressed, crazy even.

He refused to break; even after two months of being locked in this shithole. Labelled as a cop killer he'd taken beatings regularly from the guards. Couple of cracked ribs, broken nose, concussion and the list kept on going.

Vince took it. He relished in the beatings, kept him feeling alive and kept his head in the game.

He was an Oathkeeper, the president of the mother charter. In only his early thirties, he'd taken the gavel eight years ago following the death of the first president during a war with the Nightcrawlers.

Isolation didn't give him much to do of a day – he did what exercises he could to keep himself fit, he had no pen or paper to write with and then he'd just lay there; he'd hum or whistle occasionally but generally he would just stare up at the ceiling.

Today though was different. Guards came to him late but they didn't beat him like he was expecting. Instead, they cuffed his hands and told him to walk.

The walk down the cell block was silent aside from the jingle of his cuffs and the boot falls. They shoved him down into the chair and cuffed his hands to the table. He watched them through it all, wondering what the hell was going on.

He didn't get visits. Half his club was in Stockton, the other half were here with him separated through the cell blocks.

Sighing, he leaned his head back and shut his eyes. Sleep wasn't easy to come by in isolation admittedly and these bright lights were hurting his eyes.

The buzz of the door snapped his head down and the moment she stepped into the room, Vince tied to stand. "Get the fuck out!" The snarl tore from his throat before she could even shut the door.

Her smirk set his blood boiling. "Ain't we feisty tonight?"

ATF Agent June Stahl was number one on his shit list, if he had a gun or a knife in that moment, she'd be dead before taking another step. As it were, all he could do was angrily tug at the cuffs holding him to the table, not feeling as they bit into his skin as she strode against the room like some pompous cow.

She had a flat ass, her smirk was a turn-off and her eyes looked half crazed. Vince didn't care for anything though in that moment but to strangle her scrawny ass.

Next to Stahl there was only one other woman Vince wanted to see buried six foot under more than anything.

She sat her prim ass down in the chair opposite him, flicking her hair over one shoulder before turning those steel grey eyes up to his hard blue eyes. "Have a seat Vince; I think you'll enjoy this conversation."

He stared her down, slowly sinking back into his chair. "You and I don't have a thing to talk about, Agent."

Stahl smirked, smacking a folder down on the table between them. Vince wasn't stupid when it came to this woman; she used manipulation and tricks to get whatever it was she wanted. That was how his club had gotten caught. To get a visit from this sneaky bitch after two months in isolation, Vince didn't know what to expect.

"So, how's isolation been for you?"

"Been thinking a lot and jerking off," he remarked, smirking crudely as she gave him the barest hint of a smile. "What did you drag me out of bed for at this hour?"

She sighed, flipping open the folder and flicking her hair again. "I have been dealing with some trouble lately trying to reign in the Sons of Anarchy and their connection to the true IRA. Because of some setbacks and difficulties, ATF has decided to reopen my cases in the last few months; yours included."

Vince had been picking at his nails when he registered what she'd said. He smirked. "Poor you, ATF been doubting your skills as an agent," he teased, "and reopening your cases – What does that mean for me and my crew?"

She lost her smirk and Vince wanted to laugh. "They're releasing us, right? Putting the big bad, cop killers back on the streets and you're the joke of the ATF," he said. The tight lipped expression he got in return was enough to make his smirk become a self-satisfying smug smile. "You're right. I'm very interested in this conversation."

The cogs in his head already turning over the ideas of what he was planning on doing the moment he and his crew were out. He needed to put in a few calls to Sacramento.

* * *

Lauren hadn't been on a bike in months. She had missed it, more than she'd willingly vocalise. The rumble of the bike under her made her feel alive; and her arms around a strong man felt good too. And Chibs was strong. His belly wasn't overly firm but there was muscle to him. He wasn't young, probably early forties by the age lines about his eyes.

He knew his way round this place well enough that she didn't even need to worry about giving him directions – she could relax and enjoy the ride. Charming was a sleepy town, it didn't stay awake twenty-four seven like Los Angeles did. Houses were dark and the streets were quiet.

Lauren had grown up surrounded by so much chaos and noise that she never expected to enjoy the peace that came with living in a town like this. In some ways she was glad for being sent here. It meant she could start fresh even in a town run by bikers; Chibs had helped her out, she wasn't going to judge them based on her past experiences with bikers.

He was warm though, so warm that Lauren leaned into his back further and sighed as she watched the houses roll by them. Being on a bike, even riding bitch, had always been something she'd loved and cherished. When her father had taken her for rides as a kid, she'd sat in front of him and held onto the handles like a little mini biker – no matter how much of a heart attack it had almost given her mother, which her father had always gotten a kick out of.

Lauren missed those years, when she hadn't known what he was really capable of, or who he was associated with. Her mother had been alive then too and when it came down to those times when she needed an older female to talk to – the hang arounds were hardly the role models she needed.

As Chibs rolled into her driveway, Lauren eased herself back from him and surveyed the small home she now resided in. It still had a lot of work to be done to it but otherwise it was adequate for now.

He put the kickstand down and turned the bike off. She sighed and disentangled herself from Chibs and climbed off the bike, unstrapping the helmet as she went. Holding it out to him, she smiled and murmured her thanks.

Chibs nodded, taking the helmet and hooking it over one of the handlebars as he unclipped his own. "Like I said Angel, it weren't a problem," he remarked, running a hand through his short hair as he glanced her way.

Lauren smiled at him. She was kind of glad he was the one who had found her and offered her the ride home; she didn't think the one who had demanded her keys from her, _Happy_ , would have done what Chibs had for her.

"Great way to start off a new job," she commented sarcastically earning a chuckle from him.

"Accidents happen, darlin' – least I'm hoping this was just an accident," he told her as he settled back onto the seat of his bike, folding his arms across his chest.

Lauren nodded. That was the million dollar statement; she had a feeling he didn't believe it was anymore than she did. Whoever had done it; may not have meant to hit her personally but she was the first vehicle they came across. She played with the strap of her bag as a pregnant silence hung between them.

She didn't know what to say in all honesty; her thanks had been given and accepted, what more could she say to him?

Deciding that just standing here was a sure fire way to make things even more awkward, Lauren nodded and turned, heading for the front porch. As she got up the steps, she heard the footsteps behind her. "Angel?"

Turning round, she almost jumped at how close he'd gotten to her. As though he noticed how uncomfortable he'd made her, Chibs took a step back from her and put himself on the bottom step so they were even in height. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you transfer from the big city to this small place?"

Lauren knew she must've looked like a deer caught in headlights in that moment. Sighing heavily, she shook her head. "You lot are a bunch of snoops," she accused playfully and saw him crack the barest of smiles at her.

"Aye, ain't no denying that but we were curious bout ya is all, prez don't like not knowing who he has running round this here place," he began, placing his hands on either side of the step railing and leaning forward a little, "but when Juice tried looking into your background, well – he got stonewalled, darlin'."

Lauren nodded. "I'm not here to dig into your club, Chibs. I didn't know I'd transferred into a town with bikers until Unser introduced us this morning. My business is my own though," she stated, tightening her grip on her bag strap before sighing, "what happened in Los Angeles, I want to keep there, okay?"

Chibs didn't look entirely convinced but Lauren refused to elaborate on any of it. Silence held over them both before he gave the barest of shrugs. "Ain't right keeping secrets sometimes, Angel," he mumbled like he had the weight of something hovering over him.

Lauren stepped forward, leaning in and pressing the lightest of kisses to Chibs' cheek. Pulling back she smiled as she spoke softly: "Some things are better off being left alone. Goodnight Chibs."

She turned round and went to open her front door only to remember it was locked. She glanced round and smiled a little awkwardly before digging for her keys and opening the door. Slipping inside, she shut the door and leaned her head against it for a moment, blowing out a deep breath before startling as Thor nudged her legs whining for her attention. "Hi big man," she cooed softly as the roar of Chibs' Harley started up outside.

* * *

It had been twelve years since he'd let a woman ride on a bike with him like this and that had been his little Kerrianne at the time, mere hours before he'd been thrown out of that life. He hadn't been so willing over the years; he took Croweaters for their purposes – a means for release. Technically he was still married and he still held affection for the woman who had given him a daughter all those years ago even if the years had turned that love into a warmth that he kept close when he felt more lonely than alcohol could cure – he'd be lucky if he ever laid eyes on his wife and daughter again.

The woman behind him though was a different kind of warm; she was curved and soft against his back, her thighs pressed firmly to his. Croweaters were either too thin or too old. Emily Duncan was attractive but she was too muscular for his true taste. He loved being able to hold something soft against him that would fill out a dress and not look like she didn't eat.

He wasn't young anymore - he was probably a good fifteen years older than the girl behind him. Turning through each of the quiet streets, he took it slow, wanted to enjoy this ride.

She leaned further into his back and he grinned a little. This little woman was comfortable on the back of a bike; she didn't grip him as though he was going to roll the bike or take a corner to sharp. It spiked some questions but he pushed them down. Not every woman was going to freak out on a bike or do it to gain more attention.

Rolling steadily into the driveway of the small house she had given him the address of, Chibs almost felt like cringing – the poor kid had bought a notable house in Charming. It was small but it was the events that had gone down here a few years ago that had kept it from selling over the years – she must have been desperate for a place here to grab this one.

He put the kickstand down and turned his bike off, enjoying the quiet that fell over them as she climbed off from behind him. He took the helmet she offered him and hooked it over the handlebar.

She was quite a quiet, sweet thing once alone. "Like I said Angel, it weren't a problem."

He ran a hand through his hair, shaking the short pieces back into some semblance of order.

Another smile made him grin a little.

He chuckled. "Accidents happen, darlin' – least I'm hoping this was just an accident." Chibs settled into the seat of his bike a little more, folding his arms. Christ he hoped this was just an accident. After Donna and all the crap with the ATF Chibs didn't want another body added to their count, especially not a freshly transferred deputy sheriff.

They fell into silence and Chibs was unsure of what to say; he couldn't very well suggest anything sexual – he had a feeling she'd probably smack him if he did.

He let her get to the foot of porch step before he decided to fuck the idea of possibly getting smacked and followed after her. "Angel?"

She turned and startled. Chibs took a step back, stopping at the bottom step and bringing them to even height. "Yeah?" He watched her fiddle with the strap of her bag.

"Why'd you transfer from the big city to this small place?" It sparked a nerve. Her eyes went wide – like she'd been caught out of some big secret.

Then suddenly she sighed heavily. He cracked a smile at her answer. "Aye, ain't no denying that but we were curious bout ya is all, prez don't like not knowing who he has running round this here place," he began, placing his hands on either side of the step railing and leaning forward a little, "but when Juice tried looking into your background, well – he got stonewalled, darlin'."

Juice had gone digging but only got up until her grade school years – after that, every inch of her records was under tight lock and key. Whoever had wanted to hide what had brought her to Charming was bad. Unfortunately if Juice tried unlocking any of the records, they'd get red lighted by the cops and Chibs hadn't intended to pry – Clay had said he would talk to Unser about her when he saw him next.

He narrowed his eyes at her response before he gave her the smallest shrug. "Ain't right keeping secrets sometimes, Angel," he mumbled, shoulders feeling heavy at the memories that surfaced of all the things that had happened in Ireland and over the years.

He heard the creek of the floorboards before he looked up and found the softest lips pressing to his cheek, just above one of his scars.

At her soft words, she departed and left him on his own on the steps.

Chibs stood there quietly for a moment before he chuckled a little, rubbing the back of his neck and turning back towards his bike. He rode back to the clubhouse, grabbed a bottle of scotch and Emily and tumbled into bed with the blonde Croweater.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, so I've stopped writing fanfiction for a while now - I do apologise to those who were hoping I would continue my stories in the fandoms but I decided to focus on my original content instead.

In saying that - I am working on converting and updating my one-shots like this one into a new, clean, non-fandom piece. My writing has improved during my absence and as such I decided that I loved these works and wanted them as a way to silently remember all that fanfiction has taught me over the years.

A number of my base concepts in my larger works - such as Saints and Sinners, Angel, Miss Tacoma and the like are going to appear in my future original works. I just wanted to let those who were waiting on updates of these know why I've been gone so long.

I am sorry for those who have been waiting for updates it was never my original intention to completely abandon them but I just didn't have the time to work on them while studying, working and then trying to get other things written.

Love,  
Eileen Parry <3


End file.
